


Беспечным стаккато

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Siblings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С тобою не нервы нужны, а канаты.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Беспечным стаккато

**Author's Note:**

> Стих написан на День Секрета, ко дню рождения сайта "Секрет Шерлока Холмса".  
> POV Майкрофта. Джен.

Ты просто несносен.   
Роль старшего брата  
С годами дается труднее.   
Соната  
Безумно несется   
Мне вслед опиатом,  
Беспечным стаккато дразня.  
  
Твое отношение зло и предвзято,  
С тобою не нервы нужны,   
А канаты.  
Ты прочно закован в цинизм, словно в латы, -  
Отличная, братец, броня.  
  
Я помню, ты в детстве хотел стать пиратом.  
Бесстрашный мой мальчик:  
Желанья чреваты.  
Струятся по венам твоим химикаты  
На долгом пронзительном ля.  
  
И даже сейчас в полумраке палаты  
Тебя для себя самого многовато.  
И узкие плечи в больничном халате  
Сигналят: чужая земля.  
  
Я думал, мы оба уже староваты  
Для этих младенческих игр,   
Но куда там:  
Воротишь свой вздернутый нос и лохматой  
Упрямо трясешь головой.  
  
Мне страшно, что ты...   
Шерлок, может быть, хватит?!  
Ты знаешь, однажды тебя все же схватят...  
А я...   
Как мне дальше жить, если...   
Когда ты...  
Коль что-то случится с тобой..?  
  
Безумец.  
Ты рак. Ты чума. Ты...   
Ты атом.  
Скажи, в твоей жизни хоть что-нибудь свято?  
Ты счастлив?  
Улыбка твоя кривовата,  
Глаза же, как будто, сухи.  
  
Ты гений.  
И будешь за это распят ты.  
Брилльянту не место среди суррогата.  
Ты тяжкий мой крест.  
Видно, это расплата  
За все остальные грехи.  
  
  
 _26.04.12_.


End file.
